Kioku
by yakushino
Summary: Hinata, seorang yang pendiam di antara kedua temannya yang populer. Pertemuannya dengan Naruto mengubah hidupnya.


Naruto – Kioku

_Setting: Alternate Universe (Entah kenapa kalo bikin setting yang asli, rasanya ga pede =_= gomen ne) Mungkin ada karakter yang punya sifatnya beda ma yang di manga. Gomen =_=_

_Inspired by AAA – Still Love You_

"_I won't regret that meeting. You and me." – Anonymous._

* * *

Naruto tidak akan pernah melupakan kenangannya waktu itu. Saat indah bersama dengan orang yang dia cintai, Hinata, akan menjadi kenangan terindah sepanjang hidupnya. Walaupun Hinata tidak mengingat hal itu, cukup dirinya yang akan mengenangnya sepanjang masa. Bagi Naruto, masa-masa indah bersamanya sangatlah indah, melebihi barang termahal yang pernah ia beli selama ini. Naruto tersenyum kecil mengingat masa-masa indah itu...

* * *

"Naruto, sini...," bisik Hinata sambil melambaikan tangannya ke Naruto yang kebingungan mencari asal suara itu. Naruto tersenyum kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hinata yang duduk di lantai waktu itu.

"Bagaimana? Ketahuan apa tidak?" tanya Hinata dengan sedikit malu-malu.

"Ah, tidak kok, aku bilang kalau aku ingin segera pulang karena aku disuruh ibu untuk membereskan kamarku yang berantakan. Waktu aku pulang, aku memutar jalan sampai di belakang sekolah terus memanjat pagar sekolah yang tinggi itu. Ternyata asyik juga. Lalu aku mengendap-endap menuju ke tangga darurat," kata Naruto setengah berbisik. Naruto memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan suaranya yang amat keras itu.

Hinata tertawa kecil. Dia membayangkan Naruto yang dikejar-kejar oleh Iruka-sensei untuk mengulang materinya dan wajah Naruto yang mencoba menghindari sensei itu. Hinata tahu betul jika Naruto tidak suka tinggal di kelas sampai malam karena harus mendengarkan ceramah Iruka-sensei yang panjang. Naruto memang anak yang kurang pandai dan malas untuk belajar. Dia senang sekali bermain-main di kelas sehingga memiliki banyak musuh pada waktu pertama kali mereka sekelas di sekolah itu. Tetapi, seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, mereka berteman dan Hinata sangat senang sekali ketika melihat laki-laki yang disukainya tertawa bersama dengan teman sekelasnya.

Hinata hanya bisa memandangi Naruto yang tertawa bersama teman-temannya sedangkan dia mendengarkan cerita Sakura yang heboh sekali di kelas itu. Ino yang berada disamping Sakura sesekali memberikan komentarnya sedangkan Hinata hanya menjadi pendengar setia mereka berdua. Hinata memang sangat pendiam. Dia jarang sekali mengungkapkan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya kecuali jika sangat terpaksa. Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya dan sesekali menggelengkan kepalanya jika Sakura atau Ino meminta pendapatnya tentang itu.

Hinata sebenarnya minder berada di antara dua orang yang dia kagumi. Sakura dan Ino merupakan idola para siswa di kelas itu sedangkan jarang sekali ada laki-laki yang mengajak Hinata berbicara. Mereka berdua sangat populer di sekolah itu. Entah karena alasan apa sehingga mereka berteman dengan Hinata. Hinata sendiri tidak menyadari sejak kapan mereka berteman akrab sampai seperti ini. Sedangkan murid laki-laki yang tahu tentang karakteristik Hinata hanyalah Kiba dan Shino, yang sering mengajaknya berbicara ketika guru mereka menyuruh mereka membuat tugas berkelompok. Kebetulan, mereka bertiga berada di satu kelompok sehingga Hinata sering berbicara dengan mereka selain dengan Sakura dan Ino.

* * *

Pertama kali Naruto berbicara dengan Hinata, waktu itu tidak ada orang di kelas dan mereka disuruh untuk membersihkan kelas. Sebenarnya waktu itu bukanlah jadwal Hinata menyapu kelas. Hanya saja Hinata dimintai tolong oleh Sakura. Sakura harus pergi ke tempat les sesegara mungkin sementara waktu itu, dia harus menjalankan tugas piketnya.

"Kumohon, gantian dengan aku ya, Hinata-chan," pinta Sakura dengan wajah memelas.

Hinata membalasnya dengan anggukan kepalanya.

"Nanti aku gantikan dengan jadwal kamu, tenang saja ya. Wah, sudah jam segini, aku pergi dulu, tolong ya!" teriak Sakura sambil berlari melewati koridor.

Hinata yang kelihatan sekali agak canggung dengan kehadiran Naruto mencoba untuk menundukkan kepalanya sambil menyapu lantai. Naruto yang sibuk menghapus papan tulis tidak menyadari keberadaan Hinata. Setelah sadar ada orang lain di belakangnya, Naruto mencoba mencairkan suasana yang terlihat _awkward_ itu, dengan cara mendekati Hinata dan mengajaknya berbicara. Pada awalnya Hinata canggung untuk berbicara dengan orang yang dia kagumi diam-diam itu tetapi dia membulatkan tekadnya untuk berbicara.

Hinata tidak sadar jika dia tertawa waktu Naruto bercerita. Naruto senang dengan perubahan Hinata waktu itu. Jarang sekali Hinata tertawa di sekolah. Hinata selalu tersenyum tetapi jarang sekali tertawa. Hinata perlahan-lahan berbicara dengan Naruto dan membuat janji untuk selalu bertemu sepulang sekolah di tempat rahasia mereka, atap sekolah. Mengapa atap sekolah? Karena tempat itu jarang dipakai dan tidak ada orang yang mau repot untuk berjalan beberapa lantai hanya untuk pergi ke tempat seperti itu.

Naruto yang terpesona dengan kecantikan Hinata dan kepribadiannya yang sama indahnya dengan rambut Hinata itu membuat Naruto rela bersusah-payah untuk berbohong dan lari dari kejaran Iruka-sensei. Hinata pun berubah semenjak mengenal Naruto secara dekat, tidak seperti yang ia lakukan sejak dulu, hanya mengamatinya secara kejauhan dan berlindung dari Sakura dan Ino. Mereka berdua sering kali bertemu di tempat itu dan tidak ada satu pun yang curiga jika mereka berdua sangatlah dekat.

Naruto pun akhirnya menyatakan cintanya kepada Hinata pada waktu ulang tahunnya dan Hinata menyambut perasaan Naruto itu dengan sangat gembira. Mereka tetap menyembunyikan hubungan mereka berdua karena Naruto takut jika ada orang yang tidak suka dengan hubungan mereka. Naruto paling tidak suka jika Hinata digencet karena itu, mereka berdua merahasiakan hubungannya itu.

* * *

"Hinata, kamu tahu tidak? Aku jadian dengan Sasuke lho!" kata Sakura dengan bangga. Sakura langsung memeluk Hinata yang tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"_Omedetou_, Sakura-san," kata Hinata. 'Kapan aku bisa mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya tentang hubunganku dengan Naruto kepada Sakura?' pikir Hinata sambil mendekap Sakura yang wajahnya sumringah itu.

"Apa? Kamu jadian dengan orang itu?" kata Ino dengan nada yang dibuat kesal. Tetapi, Ino sebenarnya senang dengan berita itu. Hanya saja, Ino membuat suaranya seperti orang yang kesal. Maklum, dia sangat senang membuat Sakura jengkel. Sakura yang tidak suka dengan nada bicara Ino mencoba untuk mencubit pipi Ino dan Ino membalas dengan mencubit Sakura kemudian mereka berdua tertawa. Hinata tersenyum melihat keduanya kemudian merasa takut karena Sakura dan Ino tertawa dengan gaya yang aneh mendekati dirinya. Mereka berdua kemudian mencubit kedua pipi Hinata sampai memerah. Kemudian Hinata tertawa kecil bersama mereka berdua.

Hinata sangat menyayangi teman dekatnya itu. Dia pun mengerti tentang kegembiraan temannya itu. Mereka berdua mengajak Hinata untuk pergi ke tempat mereka berkaraoke. Hinata tidak bisa menolak permintaan temannya itu sendiri kemudian memutuskan untuk mengirimkan e-mail ke Naruto karena tidak bisa menemaninya sore itu. Hinata diam saja memandangi HP kesayangannya itu ketika e-mailnya sudah terkirim. Sakura dan Ino kemudian menarik kedua tangan Hinata dan Ino dan mereka bertiga keluar setelah mereka membereskan semua peralatan yang perlu dikembalikan ke tempat penyimpanan.

* * *

Naruto tidak menyesali perpisahannya dengan Hinata waktu itu. Dia tidak memutuskan Hinata karena ada perasaan benci atau yang lainnya. Mereka berdua yang memutuskan untuk memisahkan diri mereka sendiri. Naruto tidak pernah bertindak kasar dan Hinata tidak pernah mengeluh tentang Naruto. Hanya takdir yang membuat mereka untuk berpisah. Naruto memiliki rencana tentang masa depannya yang berlainan dengan Hinata sehingga Naruto memutuskan untuk berpisah. Hinata pun menerima tentang penjelasan Naruto itu.

Hinata memang tidak bisa menolak permintaan Naruto itu. Mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman hiburan yang lokasinya agak jauh dari tempat tinggal mereka sehingga orang lain tidak ada yang mengetahui tentang mereka. Hinata yang mengusulkan tentang hal ini. Dia ingin kenangan terindah walaupun mereka berdua berpisah. Mereka tertawa lepas ketika berada di tempat itu dan berfoto bersama sambil tersenyum walaupun mereka sadar mereka akan berpisah setelah keluar dari tempat itu. Mereka berdua tetap bergenggaman tangan ketika keluar dari taman hiburan itu.

* * *

Naruto menyiapkan jasnya yang jarang dia pakai serta parfum mahal yang baru-baru ini ia beli. Dia kemudian membenahi dasinya yang menurutnya agak kendur. Dia melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di depan cermin sambil melenggokkan badannya. Dia tersenyum melihat dirinya sendiri. Setelah sekian lama, dia akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat lama ia cintai.

Di tempat yang indah itu, dia membawa buket bunga yang sangat indah di tangannya, _White Chrysanthemum_. Dia sendiri memakai pakaian yang rapi walaupun itu bukan kebiasaannya. Hanya di depan orang itu, dia rela melakukan hal seperti itu. Sambil berjalan, dia mengamati orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Hinata, aku telah datang," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Tidak ada respon. Kemudian dia meletakkan bunga yang ia bawa di dekat batu ukiran yang tertulis, "Hyuuga."

"Apa kabarmu, Hinata? Apa kamu baik-baik saja? Lihat, aku memakai jas yang baru aku beli. Aku kelihatannya aneh ya? Sudah aku duga, seharusnya aku membeli yang warnanya coklat muda itu. Ah, sudahlah. Aku membawakan bunga ini untukmu. Maaf ya, aku hanya membawa ini saja. Oh ya, tolong semangati aku ya. Aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang besar di dalam hidupku ini besok. Kamu mau tahu apa itu? Rahasia dong. Sudah dulu ya. Aku akan kembali minggu depan di jam yang sama. Sayonara," kata Naruto...

**(Ends)**

"_You'll always live in my heart, forever..." - Anonymous_

**Disclaimer:**

Seluruh hal yang berhubungan dengan **Naruto** merupakan milik **author Naruto** itu sendiri, **Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**. Seluruh kejadian terjadi hanyalah **FIKSI BELAKA**. Jika anda menemuinya di dunia nyata, maka bisa dipastikan kalau itu hanyalah **KEBETULAN SAJA**.

**PS: Please support the mangaka by buying the original manga! (^o^)/**

**Special Thanks to:**

**Miss Haruno Aoi~~~** (Nijinya kapan diupdate? Saya bikinin ini fic 25%nya gara-gara anda. Ni fic dibuat untuk nyemangatin anda biar update tu fanfict!)

**Di-chan**, maaf cuma bisa bikin fic kayak gini. m(_ _)m maaf janjinya ga bisa ditepati. Telat 1 tahunan. *dibantai*

**Author Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Readers yang baik hati** mau membaca fic ini. Tolong bantu saya biar **Haruno Aoi-sensei** mau **update ficnya** yang berjudul **Niji** dengan **PM tu orang, Onegaishimasu!** \(^o^)\ \(^o^)/ /(^o^)/

**AAA dan Arashi~~~~** (XD somehow, I never get tired of those songs)


End file.
